


Jedi archaeologist: Luke Skywalker

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [10]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Luke Skywalker, might continue this, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Idea: Luke finds some kind of ancient force artifact in an ancient ruin sometime after episode 6 and it takes him back to the clone wars in a (slightly less) ancient temple where a battle is taking place with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker in charge. (Prompt from Tumblr!)
Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982197
Comments: 52
Kudos: 546





	1. Chapter 1

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!!!”

Cody looked up from where he had thrown himself over his General. Both Clones and Droids had been scattered when a loose blaster blot had hit the same ancient force thingy that they had been sent to bring back to the Temple before the Separatists got their hands on it. And now all of them were frozen, staring at the strange and new young person practically hunched over the small artifact.

The person glared at them, picking up the force thingy and cradling it protectively. “Just what the kriff do you think you’re doing? This is one of the last Force Temples that’s still standing and you think that you can have a battle in here?! Do you even know how rare all these places are?! How ancient and delicate these artifacts are?!” They pointed to the door. “Out, now! You can kill each other out there but I won’t have you destroying this place!”

Cody shifted off of his General, hand drifting to his blaster. “Should I shoot, Sir?”

“No, Cody,” his General said softly. “Not unless I give the order.” He stood up slowly. 

The head droid shifted. “Uhhh, should we continue to-”

“No,” the person said sternly, placing hands on their hips. “Didn’t you just hear me?” They hopped down from the alter they were on and dug out a tiny ball from their jacket, holding it out to the droids. “Do you know what this is?”

The head droid perked up. “Oh, it looks like some sort of droid popper.” It stilled. “Oh-”

The stranger tossed the droid popper into the fray and Cody gaped at how every single droid in the room collapsed. He turned to his General who had a curious but calm look on his face. “How curious,” the Jedi mumbled.

On the other side of the room, General Skywalker had a far different reaction. “ _What the hell was that!?_ ’

“That was one of my droid poppers,” the stranger said, turning to them. Cody looked them over and couldn’t help but think that the stranger had an odd resemblance to Senator Amidala. “I made them myself with a friend of mine. Bigger range than most of them. Now,” they crossed their arms, “get out. I’m looking through this Temple for artifacts. I don’t want them falling into the wrong hands or getting destroyed by _blaster fire._ ”

The scowl on General Skywalker’s face was an impressive thing, no doubt. “Uh, yeah, that’s our job.” He waved the Lightsaber in his hand pointedly. The stranger seemed to tense at the movement, hand drifting a bit to his belt. The Clones’ grip on their blaster tightened.

Thankfully, General Kenobi stepped in before the situation would escalate. “Pardon me,” he said calmly, clipping his own weapon back to his belt. “I can’t help but notice that you’re a Force wielder like myself and Anakin. Are you a Jedi? Or perhaps part of the ExplorCorps? I didn’t know that there was someone stationed here.”

“Jedi,” the stranger repeated softly, looking between the Generals with an odd expression on their face. “Yeah, I’m a Jedi. But… I didn’t know there were more.” A hopeful smile grew on their face. “How did you escape the Empire? Are there more of you? It’s safe to come out of hiding now, I promise. The Emperor’s dead and the Empire’s being dismantled.”

Cody and Rex exchanged looks. The Empire? What the hell was that? Was this a rogue Force User? 

One of General Skywalker’s eyebrows arched. “The Empire? I haven’t heard of any Empire being built lately. Unless you mean the Separatists.”

“Separatists,” the stranger repeated, screwing up their face in confusion. “There hasn’t been any Separatists since 19 BBY.” They rubbed the back of their neck in confusion. 

“BBY,” General Kenobi hummed, stroking his bread. “Well, I’ve never heard that method of recording time before.”

“Before the Battle of Yavin,” the stranger explained. They copied General Kenobi’s stance, at ease with their hands behind their back, a calm look on their face. “When the Death Star exploded?”

General Kenobi raised an eyebrow, ignoring the mutterings of General Skywalker. “The Death Star?”

There was a long pause. “You know, I think that things might be easier if we introduce each other,” the stranger finally said.

“You might be right,” Genera Kenobi said in slight amusement. He gestured behind him. “These are the troops of the 212th and the 501st, Commanders Cody and Rex, and this is my fellow Jedi, Knight Anakin Skywalker. And I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

The stranger blinked slowly. “I’m Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker,” they said slowly. “And Anakin Skywalker was my father.”

Well. And Cody thought that this might be a boring mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin take Luke back to the Jedi Temple.

“Oh my gosh, look at those pillars! They look exactly like the ones in the old Je'daii Temples! And they were in ruins back in those Temples but these look brand new! They’re just so beautiful and look at the carvings that were drawn into them! Look, Master Kenobi, isn’t this so wizard?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t keep the warm amused expression off of his face as he watched the young Knight, but still a Padawan in so many ways. Luke may look like their Mother but Obi-Wan could see Anakin’s passion reflected in their eyes. All the curiosity and love for new things that Anakin had when he had been taken to the Jedi Temple at age nine, so eager to learn. And here Luke Skywalker here, years in the past and not scared at all but eagerly looking at the holos Obi-Wan showed them of the Temple, pointing out little things that Obi-Wan himself didn’t know. 

It was both amusing and sad all at once. Because Luke had never had a proper Master to nurture that passion and curiosity which left Luke on their own, searching for every ancient text they could learn everything that they could. And with a crumbling Empire to dismantle and the Galaxy looking to them with potential suspicion in their eyes as they waited for them to prove themself as a Jedi, there couldn’t have been much time for them to grow as a Jedi scholar. So Luke was stuck raiding ancient Temples in their very limited spare time to find out as much as they could about the old ways.

And it left them with quite the knowledge of not just the Jedi but their Temples and artifacts as well.

“I was collecting holocrons back on Tatooine,” Luke said, turning the holo around in their hands to get a good look at the Coruscant Temple. “Found a lot of them that a Master hid around the Galaxy for future Jedi to find. That’s where I learned most of what I did for the duel against, um,” they trailed off, leaving Obi-Wan slightly frustrated. The Knight wouldn’t budge on their decision to not say a word about their future until they could speak to the Council. So Obi-Wan only knew that Luke was the last Jedi, an Empire had wiped the rest out, and that Anakin had broken one of their most sacred rules and had sired a child.

Obi-Wan needed a stiff drink. But since he was still on duty and Anakin had disappeared into his cabin to hide from his Master and troops, Obi-Wan fell back to what he knew. Teaching. He had given Luke one of their P.A.D.Ds and he had been going to teach them a little about Coruscant but Luke had taken one look of the holo of the Jedi Temple and had been lost in awe and wonder. Pointing out little structural designs that had been brought over from other, much older Temples.

“But this Temple you’re taking me too looks so wizard,” Luke said, changing the subject. “It must fit thousands, probably more!”

“Approximately five hundred thousand,” Obi-Wan said. He looked at the Jedi in front of him, Anakin’s child, and internally sighed. It seemed that Anakin’s “secret” wouldn’t remain secret much longer. The truth of who Luke’s mother was was clear the moment that you looked at their face. All that time Anakin spent doing a “great job” hiding his relationship with the Senator was about to be rendered useless.

Well, not that it was much of a well-kept secret anyway. It was just that the Council had much more important things to do during a war than deal with a Knight and a Senator sneaking away for secret romantic moments. As long as it didn’t interfere with any missions or Anakin’s life as a Jedi then they decided to look the other way.

But now? With a young Knight from the future with Anakin’s name and Padme’s look? There was no looking the other way now. Obi-Wan would have to act fast if he wanted to salvage this situation. Gather his allies on the Council - Plo,  Shaak, Kit, Depa, and perhaps Mace - and plan a strike to keep Anakin from too much trouble and find a way to allow Luke to stay as a Knight. Or, find a Master that would take a Padawan as old as Luke. Plo would, no doubt, and Mace might be willing if he finds Luke impressive. 

Obi-Wan would do it himself and he planned to offer to do just that but he would need to have backup plans upon backup plans in case he was told that he was too close to this to be a suitable Master to Young Luke. 

“Sir?”

Obi-Wan and Luke both looked, the Jedi Master smiling at his Commander standing in his doorway with a nervous type energy to him. He kept his eyes locked on Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan could he was more than aware of the Knight looking at him with bright interest in their eyes. Or perhaps it wasn’t the eyes studying Cody but the fact that those eyes closely resembled those of a certain Senator that a General was rather close with.

“Yes, Cody? Is everything alright?”

“Quite right, Sir,” Cody assured him. He glanced over to Luke quickly before averting his eyes. “We’re approaching Coruscant and are preparing for landing procedures.”

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up. “Then I suppose I should go and oversee these landing procedures. Could you stay here and keep Luke company for me, Cody?”

“Ah, of course, Sir,” Cody said with a nod.”

“This is a Venator-class Star Destroyer, isn’t it?” Cody and Obi-Wan both turned to see Luke hanging on their every word. “I’ve never seen these types of Star Destroyers outside of scrap yards back in my time.”

Luke’s words made Cody bristle. “Scrap yards? The Venator-class Star Destroyer is one of the best Star Destroyers made.”

Luke leaned forward with a curious smile on their face. “They were phased out in favour of Imperial-class Star Destroyers. But the Venator-class Star Destroyers are faster, I think. The Imperial-class is bigger but the Venator-class would be better in a chase.”

“They’re just better, kid,” Cody said gruffly, softening a bit at the talk of ships. He walked forward and held out a hand. “Here, give me that P.A.D.D and I’ll tell you what I mean.”

Obi-Wan smiled and left, sure that he had made the right decision in leaving the young Jedi with his Commander.


End file.
